GARDENIA KookV
by TianLian
Summary: 11.12 Waktu Korea Selatan. Jantung Jungkook berhenti bedetak, ia dinyatakan meninggal karena serangan jantung juga kelelahan. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu sampai keesokan pagi Taehyung menemukannya berbaring di ruang tengah flat mereka tanpa napas tersisa. [KookV Fanfiction Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

_11.12 Waktu Korea Selatan, Jantung Jungkook berhenti berdetak__.__ Ia dinyatakan meninggal karena serangan jantung juga kelelahan. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu sampai keesokan pagi Taehyung menemukannya berbaring di ruang tengah flat mereka tanpa nafas tersisa._

.

.

GENRE : DRAMA FANTASY ROMANCE

LENGTH : SINGKAT

FANFICTION BY : TIANLIAN

DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN

RATE: A+T-M (AMAN TANPA MSG)

WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S, DLDR, CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI BERBAGAI SUMBER, JADILAH PEMBACA YANG BIJAK, INI HANYA CERITA PASARAN.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Katamu, tidak perlu takut akan harapan yang belum terwujud di pagi saat kita membuka mata._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Taehyung bergerak kaku, tubuhnya bergeming kebingungan melihat mayat Jungkook diangkat oleh petugas rumah sakit untuk segera di makamkan. Tidak ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut atau indikasi apapun perihal kematian Jungkook sebab kematiannya memang telah dinyatakan positif akibat kelelahan juga serangan jantung. Wajar, mungkin bagi sebagian orang sebab hal semacam ini memang telah sering terjadi. Namun, hal ini tetap menjadi pukulan besar bagi Taehyung. Jungkook dan dia masih punya urusan, mereka berdua bahkan masih sempat bertengkar hebat sebelum kepulangan Taehyung ke Daegu dua hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa tertawa miris melihat mayatnya. Gila, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

.

"Kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya, nak Taehyung?" bibi Min, tetangga mereka yang terkenal pecinta kucing juga ramah itu mengusap punggung Taehyung―simpati. Taehyung mengangguk singkat sebelum membersit hidungnya yang tiba-tiba berair.

.

Kematian itu pasti,

.

Taehyung pun memahami hal itu, tapi tetap saja dia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika Jungkook ―Sang Sahabat merangkap saudara tiri- tiba-tiba pergi tanpa berpamitan padanya. Sialan!

.

.

.

.

.

Rembulan telah lama menggantung di batang-batang bercabang layu yang telah kehilangan dedaunan, musim telah menjadi lebih buruk dari yang pernah coba ia bayangkan. Lantas, sepi kembali membawa kewarasan Taehyung yang kini telah menunggu raung tergugu keluar dari bibir kering membeku miliknya. Ada sesak yang tak bisa dia paparkan, sembilu yang tak lagi bisa ia ungkapkan, juga marah yang hanya terhempas sia-sia karena keadaan. Jungkook tiada, meniadakan apapun tentang alasan kenapa dia seegois itu pergi tanpa menunggunya!

.

"Kau bedebah sialan!" dia hanya memaki udara dingin, melihat uap udara membumbung lalu kandas sebelum sampai pada awang-awang. "Jeon Jungkook sialan!" lagi, makian yang tertuju pada satu nama manusia ―yang terhitung telah dua belas jam berganti klasifikasi dari seonggok makhluk hidup menjadi mayat- masih saja ia sembahkan pada kehampaan.

.

"Sial―"

.

_'Berhenti memaki!'_

.

Suara Taehyung sukses tertelan paksa, matanya yang telah memerah mengkerjab kasar sebelum ia berbalik―melihat siapa atau barangkali apa yang tiba-tiba menghentikan makiannya. Ia lebih dulu mundur, tersentak dan menangis tanpa suara kemudian.

.

_'Taehyung... siapa yang membuatmu menangis?'_

.

Kata Jungkook, ia tidak perlu takut akan harapan yang belum terwujud di pagi saat mereka membuka mata. Katanya, semua akan baik-baik saja sampai keadaan menjadi jauh lebih baik seperti sedia kala. Namun sekali lagi, kenyataannya Jungkook yang meniada kini hadir di hadapannya. Dengan wajah yang sama, senyum yang sama, dan suara yang sama pula.

.

Dia―

.

"Jungkook―" telah menyempurnakan sesak membelenggu suaranya, mengikat semua frasa yang tersendat di tenggorokan untuk senyap kemudian menggulirkan semua warna di setiap dunia Taehyung menjadi gelap seketika.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Lalu kataku, iya, tugas kita hanya bersyukur masih ada dunia lebih lama dari yang kita duga._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tidak tahu mana yang benar, sekarang Taehyung benar-benar nyaris gila hanya karena terbangun akibat tiupan mesra sosok hantu berwajah pucat berinisial 'Jeon Jungkook'. Ya, manusia yang baru saja mati beberapa belas jam itu kini telah legal dinyatakan sebagai hantu. Sekali lagi, hantu!

.

"Kau sudah mati!" seru Taehyung tak fokus dengan telunjuk menuding tepat dimana sosok 'hantu' Jungkook kini menatap lekat Taehyung yang sudah mirip orang gila.

.

Oke, Jungkook memang sudah mati loh. Kenapa di perjelas lagi, apa kurang jelas? Apa Jungkook harus menembus tembok dulu atau barangkali lompat dari gedung ini agar Taehyung jadi sedikit lebih waras?

.

Sinting!

.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung―lelah, mau menghela napas juga terkesan miris sekali sebab dia bahkan sudah tidak bernapas. Sialan. Mau tak mau ia hanya duduk di bawah lantai mengamati sosok Taehyung yang masih menatap Jungkook ―horor- dari atas ranjang. "Ka-Kau sudah mati! Pergilah!"

.

Perilaku diam Jungkook makin membuat Taehyung paraniod, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Jungkook terbang ke arahnya, memakan dagingnya dengan ganas lalu mengubah Taehyung menjadi hantu juga supaya dia tidak kesepian! Oh, Tunggu. Jungkook hanya arwah penasaran kok, maaf mengecewakan, dia bukan zombi. Ha ha..

.

_'Pergi kemana lagi?'_ remang suara Jungkook mengalun dingin. _'Aku sudah berjam-jam lalu pergi tapi tak diterima di manapun.'_ Ia lelah dan merana. Bahkan hingga ia bukan lagi manusia namun masih saja ada perasaan enggan yang begitu sukar untuk ia lebur agar tenang. _'Tae...'_

.

"Tidak! Jangan bersuara! Kau sudah mati! Kau harus pergi dari sini!" Taehyung jadi autis seketika, menggerakkan kedua tangannya tak tentu arah hanya untuk mengusir sosok Jungkook yang sebenarnya tidak tembus pandang. Dia tampak nyata, sama seperti Jungkook yang biasa Taehyung lihat di setiap kali ia membuka mata. Jadi, tidak bisakah ia tidak gila jika ia melihat sosok Jungkook yang beberapa jam lalu dia temukan tergeletak tanpa nyawa dan kini tengah memandang iba pada dirinya yang jelas-jelas masih hidup! Gila, ini bukan ajang uji nyali kan?!

.

_'Tae, serius. Bisakah kau jadi sedikit saja waras.'_ Jungkook tidak pernah meminta hal yang berlebihan, ia tahu bagaimana kapasitas otak Taehyung jika sudah mulai tantrum seperti ini. Biasanya Jungkook hanya perlu memeluknya, namun kali ini bergerak sedikit saja Taehyung akan melempar kasur beserta seperangkat _bed cover_ agar kembali menembus tubuhnya setelah bantal dan guling itu tak lagi terjamah oleh jangkauan tangan.

.

"Tidak! Aku masih waras! Kau hantu sialan harusnya pergi! Kenapa kau kembali?! Belum cukupkah kau menakut-nakutiku, hah?! Aku minta maaf jika selalu membuatmu kesal, maaf karena selalu memakai celana dalammu diam-diam, aku juga minta maaf membuatmu di tampar oleh Eunha tempo hari, aku akan membakar _playstation_ dan cemilan yang kau suka agar kau bisa meyebrangi jembatan surga dengan damai. Kalau masih belum puas, aku juga bisa membakar koleksi sepatuku yang paling kau sukai, jadi mohon menghilanglah. Kumohon kembalilah dengan tenang ke alam baka wahai hantu Jeon Jungkook."

.

Senyum samar terulas di wajah pucat Jungkook, ada beberapa hal yang ia pikirkan. Beberapa hal yang kemungkinan besar menjadi satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia masih terikat dengan dunia ini dan tidak bisa pergi.

.

_'Taehyung..'_

.

Begidik, Taehyung merasa begitu dingin tatkala Jungkook menyerukan namanya dengan nada aditif begitu khas.

.

Sosoknya bukan lagi sebuah pertanyaan, bukan lagi sebuah hipotesis tanpa jawaban. Jungkook, hantu itu ada secara nyata walaupun tak dapat tersentuh oleh rasa maupun karsa. Sama sepertinya, dia hidup dalam konotasi yang jauh lebih luas. Menghabiskan waktunya dalam sosok lain yang mungkin lebih kekal dari pada dirinya.

.

_'Mungkin, alasan kenapa aku tak bisa pergi dari dunia ini adalah dirimu.'_

.

.

.

.

_Selalu__bisa berbincang panjang lebar ketika menjelang pejam, tak melulu tertawa, kadang __marah, lantas __di serang haru,__ juga kesal,__ kemudian berujung peluk sampai pukul dua pagi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Konyol, tak tahu siapa yang waras. Taehyung atau Jungkook, manusia atau hantu gentayangan. Keduanya kini berbaring bersebelahan dengan dua pasang mata menerawang jauh menatap langit-langit kamar. Seperti _dejavu_, yang lebih tua kini mulai menghela napas sembari membawa tangan kiri untuk menutup kedua mata. Ada sesak yang memanjat naik, menggulirkan tetes tangis diam yang begitu hening hingga larung bersama fajar.

.

_'Aku akan memastikan kau baik-baik saja.'_

.

Ucapan Jungkook kembali terngiang,

.

"Kenapa?"

.

Hening hanya mampir sejenak, mengurai tanya yang memiliki berbagai macam jawab agar segera sirna.

.

_'Sebab, hanya aku satu-satunya yang boleh membuatmu menangis.'_

_._

Jungkook memang selalu seegois itu, dia akan berada di semua garis depan tatkala Taehyung di rundung kesusahan. Selalu bersikap menyebalkan saat Taehyung di runtuhi kebahagiaan, selalu membuat Taehyung merasa begitu serba salah. Seperti waktu-waktu yang berlalu, saat mereka masih bisa saling memaki tanpa khawatir salah satu mungkin bisa tiba-tiba saja menghilang bagai kabut asap.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keduanya masih mengingat bagaimana mereka bertemu, Taehyung tak lebih dari sekedar anak yatim piatu yang menyedihkan. Di pungut oleh paman Jeon―ayah Jungkook- lantas di adopsi sebagai anak sulung mereka. Taehyung namanya, marganya Kim sejak awal dan akan tetap sama meski dia telah di kubur dalam tanah._

_._

_Dedaunan layu meranggas jatuh beterbangan, mengajak serta angin untuk tinggal menikmati detik di mana dua pasang netra itu bertaut dalam sebuah prasangka. Tentang kenapa Paman Jeon―Ayah Jungkook membawa pulang bocah lain, tentang kenapa bocah itu tampak begitu menyebalkan, tentang mengapa bocah itu tidak tersenyum padahal Jungkook sudah jelas memamerkan senyumnya sejak beberapa detik lalu. "Apa kau bisu? Kau tidak punya nama? Aku Jungkook, Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?!"_

_._

_Suaranya terdepak senyap, senyum Paman Jeon aka Ayah kandungnya makin membuat Jungkook sebal. "Namanya Taehyung, Jungkook. Mulai hari sekarang hyung ini akan tinggal di rumah agar Jungkook tidak kesepian. Bagaimana?"_

_._

_Heh? Kesepian? Yang benar saja?_

_._

_Melihat bocah bernama Taehyung itu hanya diam dengan wajah menyebalkannya. Jungkook hanya memutar mata malas, bicara saja tidak becus bagaimana dia bisa membuat Jungkook tidak kesepian?_

_._

_"Tidak, aku tidak butuh hyung bisu sepertinya. Ayah, kembalikan saja dia ke asalnya."_

_._

_Penolakan keras dari Jungkook masih membuat Paman Jeon tersenyum maklum. Ia menggeleng geli sambil mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan tangannya. "Mulai sekarang dan selamanya kalian harus saling melindungi satu sama lain, Oke."_

_._

_Tidak, Jungkook secara gamblang jelas sudah mengatakan tidak oke pada tatapan Ayah meskipun ia tak lagi mau bersuara. Sudah, percuma. Lagipula suaranya hanya akan dihitung masif karena dia hanyalah bocah. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Sekarang, tugas tersisa bagi Jungkook hanya membuat bocah bisu itu menyesal telah menginjakkan kaki di daerah kekuasaan Jeon Jungkook._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Keduanya tak lantas menjadi dekat, keduanya hanya mengaku melakukan genjatan senjata sebab sang Ayah memutuskan menikah lagi saat keduanya baru menginjak bangku SMP. Serangan beruntun dengan judul 'Ibu Tiri Cantik' membuat kedua bocah itu mengatur ulang strategi pertahanan. Dari hanya sekedar saling baku hantam karena masalah tempat tidur dan uang saku―yang sebenarnya sama. Kini keduanya mulai membalik otak, ah.. Jungkook adalah pelopornya. Sebenarnya dia selalu menjadi pihak antagonis dalam setiap keadaan, baik itu perihal Taehyung yang tiba-tiba dipungut Ayah Jeon hingga Ibu baru yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja._

_._

_Kabar baiknya untuk Taehyung, dia tidak lagi dijadikan satu-satunya sasaran kemarahan Jungkook yang tanpa sebab. Kabar buruknya, Taehyung tidak masalah dengan rencana Ayah Jeon. Tapi, sayang sekali Taehyung sudah terlanjur membuat janji manis dengan si setan Jeon Jungkook._

_._

_"Apapun yang terjadi wanita itu tidak akan pernah menjadi Ibuku."_

_._

_Ultimatum Jungkook berlanjut, dulu Taehyung merasakan bagaimana Jungkook selalu saja membuat hari-harinya ramai huru-hara. Kini, sayang sekali perhatian Jungkook beralih pada wanita cantik yang telah bersanding di depan altar bersama Ayah Jeon._

_._

_"Tentu saja." Jawab Taehyung tenang setenang kolam ikan belakang rumah yang sudah lama tidak di huni apapun selain tanaman hijau merambat, ya. Tentu saja wanita itu tidak akan pernah menjadi ibu Jungkook. Bagaimanapun juga Jungkook hanya akan memiliki satu ibu yang telah berjuang untuk melahirkannya dalam satu kehidupan ini. Namun, tidak baik jika meletakkan begitu banyak kebencian pada satu orang saja. "Dia hanyalah istri Paman Jeon, bukan ibumu."_

_._

_Senyum Taehyung menguar, senyum menawan itu membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak begitu aneh. Dan beruntungnya, Jungkook mengartikan itu sebagai kebencian season kedua bagi anak pungut ini. Ya, kebencian season satu yang telah usai karena keadaan itu kini bersemi lagi hanya karena ucapan Taehyung yang tanpa sadar membuat Jungkook merasa kesal dalam level yang berbeda._

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

_11.12 Waktu Korea Selatan, Jantung Jungkook berhenti berdetak__.__ Ia dinyatakan meninggal karena serangan jantung juga kelelahan. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu sampai keesokan pagi Taehyung menemukannya berbaring di ruang tengah flat mereka tanpa napas tersisa._

.

.

GENRE : DRAMA FANTASY ROMANCE

LENGTH : SINGKAT

FANFICTION BY : TIANLIAN

DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN

RATE: A+T-M (AMAN TANPA MSG)

WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S, DLDR, CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI BERBAGAI SUMBER, JADILAH PEMBACA YANG BIJAK, INI HANYA CERITA PASARAN.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau adalah hangat yang tak pernah lepas dari tubuh. Meski tak selalu bersebelahan, apalagi berhadapan, kita tahu betul doa-doa baik mengikat kita sedemikian__ rupa__._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Adakalanya Taehyung bisa begitu kesal. Pikirnya, dia dan Jungkook sudah berada dalam kapal yang sama ketika mengikrarkan janji genjatan senjata karena kedatangan sang Ibu tiri. Namun, kenyataan memang tak seindah angan-angan. Jungkook masihlah Jungkook, masih bocah menyebalkan bin egois yang selalu saja memaksanya jalan kaki menuju sekolah padahal dia sendiri pergi entah kemana dan berujung telat sama seperti dirinya._

_._

_"Kenapa kalian selalu telat, hah?!" bentakan mesra guru kedisiplinan berkumandang, Taehyung menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sebab dia masih tahu malu. Namun, tidak dengan Jungkook. Bocah yang kini telah legal menduduki kelas sebelas SMA itu makin tidak tahu aturan._

_._

_"Karena Bapak masih jadi guru nomor satu yang ingin saya sapa setiap pagi Pak, jadi saya telat. Bapak seharusnya bangga." Dengan acuh tak acuh suara lantang Jungkook membawa kekeh geli beberapa pelanggan setia yang masih taat menundukkan wajah di baris samping._

_._

_"KELILING LAPANGAN DUA PULUH KALI!"_

_._

_Sama seperti biasanya, Jungkook tersenyum maklum tanpa mengucap apapun namun diam-diam dia melirik tubuh Taehyung yang bergeming di sampingnya dengan seringai licik dan menghitung dalam hati, satu.. dua.. tiga..._

_._

_"APA YANG KAU TUNGGU LAGI?!"_

_._

_Taehyung pada dasarnya jengkel, dia selalu tak habis pikir dengan pengaturan otak Tuan Jung aka Guru Kedisiplinan mereka ini. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan ulah biadab Jungkook―meski dimata sekolah mereka satu keluarga- yang sengaja telat dan selalu saja menyapa mesra si Tuan Jung itu. berani sumpah dia memang murni telat karena menempuh perjalanan jauh untuk ke Sekolah!_

_._

_"Tapi Pak, saya sama sekali tidak―" mencoba membela diri sendiri, sayang sekali Taehyung malah harus menerima pil pahit sebab wajah Tuan Jung makin menghijau dengan segala makian tercetak jelas di seluruh keriput wajahnya._

_._

_"LARI TIGA PULUH KALI!"_

_._

_Gila, ya. Keadilan terkadang memang segila itu. seberapa keras kau bersuara, seberapa jauh kau bertindak, sejak kau dinyatakan bersalah maka tidak ada lagi yang namanya keadilan bagimu. Lalu, Jungkook selalu jadi sosok setan yang berhati lebih kejam dari setan manapun yang di sebut dalam al-kitab. Dia sama sekali tidak punya hati atau pun belas kasihan, melihat Taehyung tengah kelelahan dia malah tertawa hebat sambil menepuk kasar punggungnya. Ya, setan itu telah menyelesaikan dua puluh putaran dengan ringan sedang Taehyung masih harus menantang matahari pagi yang kata berbagai buku cetak mengandung banyak sekali vitamin D. Sialan!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Taehyung tersentak kaget, napasnya memburu tak beratur menjemput kerjaban tak fokus menyapu seluruh kamar yang masih gelap diterangi sinar rembulan. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia merasa baru saja bermimpi buruk perihal kematian mendadak saudara tirinya ―Jeon Jungkook- dan sosoknya yang tiba-tiba jadi tembus pandang. _'Hai, merindukanku?'_

_._

Sialan! Jeon Jungkook memang hantu!

.

Tanpa bersuara Taehyung buru-buru melempar bantal―lagi- Jungkook tak perlu bersusah payah menghindar, apalagi menangkis timpukan sayang Taehyung yang sia-sia. Bantal itu kembali menembus tubuhnya yang tak kalah remang dari suasana kamar mereka. Aha... mekajubkan sekali bukan?

.

_'Aku kemarin bermimpi buruk,'_ hantu Jungkook itu menatap langit-langit hitam dengan pandangan yang begitu jauh. _'Kau tidak kembali dan menghilang.'_

.

Taehyung segera terpaku, teringat dua hari lalu dimana mereka masih saling memaki dan mencaci sebelum Taehyung murka lantas memilih pergi. Ia marah setengah mati pada Jungkook waktu itu. Namun, sekarang yang terjadi malah Jungkook yang mati.

.

Jungkook tersenyum, mata tajamnya kini mengunci sosok Taehyung yang begitu hangat dan kembali bersuara. _'Namun, kenyataannya malah aku yang pergi.'_

.

Di luar kendali, Taehyung merinding. Jungkook adalah manusia paling pendendam yang pernah ia temui sejak hidup. Dia tidak akan pernah segan membalas siapapun yang mengusik hati juga sanubarinya walau tidak sengaja. Kalau sedang baik paling-paling dia akan diam dan berujung membanting Taehyung sebagai samsak tinju tanpa alasan jelas.

.

Tangan Jungkook terulur, meraih helai rambut Taehyung yang koyak tanpa suara layaknya hembus angin musim semi yang dingin nan menyejukkan. _'Maafkan aku.'_

_._

Suara berat Jungkook menghentkan semua kerja otak Taehyung, sentuhannya membuat Taehyung berjengit hingga kepalanya tiba-tiba tak bermassa. Semua begitu membingungkan dan tiba-tiba. "Jung―"

.

Lengan dingin itu meraih Taehyung, membawa kembali sesak membelenggu hadir lalu lebur dalam satu dekapan singat penuh makna. Tentang doa-doa mereka, harapan-harapan yang tak mungkin bisa mereka bayangkan, serta kekacauan yang hanya tinggal kenangan.

.

Cerita mereka telah usai, saat napas itu tak lagi bersisa. Tapi, siapa yang tahu takdir Tuhan. Kini keduanya masih bisa saling pandang dalam remang, saling melempar dendam yang sama, saling menuai rasa bimbang yang belum terselesaikan sebab keadaan. Mungkin, ini hanyalah satu kesempatan lain untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Karena itu tatkala Jungkook memutuskan untuk segera menjauh, Taehyung meraihnya. Dingin kembali merayap melalui pori-pori kulit, menghantarkan rasa asing yang begitu menyedihkan―tentang kenyataan bahwa sosok itu tidaklah bernyawa. "Ayo kita selesaikan apa yang kau inginkan."

.

_'Kau serius?' _Jungkook menyugar rambut seraya memamerkan wajahnya yang pias. Bibirnya pun pucat, dia seolah masih bernapas. namun, Taehyung segera mengenyahkan semua pikirannya. Jungkook mati, dia telah terkubur dalam tanah dan yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah hantu kurang kerjaan yang menolak pergi ke alam baka. Ia harus segera di kembalikan ke alamnya!

.

Taehyung berdeham, ya, dia serius. Kurang baik apa Taehyug pada Jungkook. Walapun semasa hidup Jungkook tidak pernah baik padanya pun Taehyyung masih tidak membalasnya saat ia jadi hantu seperti ini.

.

_'Baiklah..'_ Jungkook menggeret ucapannya lantas tersenyum licik. _'Ayo berhubungan seks!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kadang sama-sama jadi konyol,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

Hantu sialan itu memang tidak bisa di kasih hati, setelah kejadian sebelum fajar yang berhubungan dengan permintaan tak masuk akal dari Jungkook. Taehyung mau tak mau harus ikhlas tiap kali Jungkook menyapa dengan amat tidak sopan.

.

"Berhenti melayang di udara!" Taehyung nyaris berteriak, ia mengambil roti di atas meja tanpa perlu menghiasi permukaan polosnya selai ataupun margarin. Cukup dengan mengunyahnya saja sebab ia terlalu pusing melihat tingkah hantu sialan itu.

.

_'Kau tidak perlu iri, masih jadi manusia saja sudah iri. Bagaimana nanti jika jadi hantu?'_ Jungkook mencibir, turun dari langit -langit dan duduk disamping Taehyung.

.

Taehyung mendengus kasar, kadang ia berpikir jika sambungan syaraf di dalam otak Jungkook itu memang sudah terlalu parah kerusakannya. Tapi― "Kau harus menghormati gaya gravitasi sekalipun sudah berstatus hantu! Jangan seenaknya melayang dan muncul di hadapanku! Aku tahu kau sengaja kembali memang untuk membuatku menemanimu ke alam baka kan!"

.

Jungkook terperangah, ia tertawa lebar mendengar celoteh Taehyung dan tak menjawab apapun.

.

Mungkin Jungkook gila, mungkin Taehyung juga sama-sama gila. Keduanya mungkin memang sudah terlampau gila. Namun, nyatanya dunia yang keduanya huni tidaklah lebih waras dari mereka.

.

Bisa-bisanya menyatukan kembali manusia kurang waras bernama Kim Taehyung dengan hantu kurang kerjaan berinisial Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

_Katamu, aku sudah mengenal jauh perihal sabar. Meski menurutku aku masih sering gemas digodai pemuda yang kadang menyebalkan dan suka tiba-tiba menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya yang tak kunjung jadi kesukaanku._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jungkook suka musik dan Taehyung suka lukisan, Jungkook suka ramai dan Taehyung suka sepi, Jungkook suka wajah masam Taehyung sedang Taehyung suka Jungkook kesusahan setengah mati di kejar-kejar para murid perempuan yang entah bagaimana tergila-gila pada suara pas-pasan Jungkook. Intinya, keduanya selalu bisa hidup damai berdampingan layaknya pohon inang dan bunga anggrek._

_._

_Hingga suatu ketika semua berubah,_

_._

_Taehyung hanya tahu dia jatuh cinta. Sosoknya yang begitu halus dan tidak seperti kebanyakan teman sekolah lain membuat Taehyung mau tak mau jatuh terpeleset pada pesonanya. Dia adalah teman Taehyung semenjak kelas sepuluh, satu-satunya orang yang selalu di jadikan Taehyung sebagai tempat mencurahkan keluh kesahnya perihal ulah Jungkook yang begitu biadab tiada tara._

_._

_Jimin namanya, park adalah marganya. Dan kisah mereka bahkan baru di mulai saat Taehyung di tolak oleh Jimin karena orang yang sama._

_._

_"Aku menyukai orang lain, maaf. Taehyung."_

_._

_Jimin pergi, meninggalkan luka koyak mengenaskan di hati Taehyung. Ia mencoba lapang dada. Namun, saat tahu Jungkook adalah orang yang Jimin sukai. Taehyung mulai kehabisan kosa kata. Ia tahu semua tidak akan berjalan baik dan puncaknya adalah saat Jungkook membuat Jimin patah hati._

_._

_Itu adalah tahun terakhir mereka di SMA. Tahun terakhir yang sangat di ingat Taehyung sepanjang ia hidup, tahun di mana hatinya menjadi begitu kesakitan hingga bernapas saja ia enggan._

_._

_Tangis Jimin adalah satu yang tak dapat Taehyung terima, terserah jika Jimin menyukai orang lain. Taehyung toh sudah ikhlas. Namun, Jika orang itu membuat Jimin yang ia cintai kesakitan makan Taehyung akan membalas sepuluh kali lipat!_

_._

_BUGH!_

_._

_Hantaman keras Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersungkur, pemuda tampan bertatus adik tiri Taehyung itu mendengus malas seraya menyeka darah di sudut bibir. Ia mendengus, terkekeh masam melihat mata marah Taehyung yang menyebalkan._

_._

_"Itu balasan karena kau telah membuat hati banyak orang kesakitan!" Taehyung tak serta merta berkata lugas, napasnya masih memburu dan ia kembali menyongsong Jungkook dengan hantaman berikutnya. "Dan ini untuk semua hal buruk yang ada di dalam otak kosongmu!"_

_._

_Jungkook hanya diam menerima beberapa pukulan dengan alasan yang menurutnya begitu konyol. Jungkook tahu pasti untuk apa semua pukulan ini, ia tahu dan dengan sabar menerima pukulan Taehyung hingga pemuda itu lelah._

_._

_"Kau sudah lelah?" pertanyaan Jungkook membekukan gerakan Taehyung, keduanya tampak kotor dan menyedihkan. Satu dengan wajah tak karuan karena tonjokan sedang satu lainnya dengan wajah penuh linang air mata. "Hapus tangisanmu, mari pulang. Ayah dan wanita itu sudah kembali ke rumah."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jungkook bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan, ia tak tahu bagaimana hatinya begitu membingungkan. Ada begitu beban berat menghantamnnya tatkala tangis itu jatuh, membuatnya begitu kesakitan tanpa sebab dan hanya bisa mendengus konyol sebab ia tak bisa mengungkapkan. Lalu, hanya lewat ribuan frasa ia katakan seluruh hatinya. Pada nada-nada mendamba penuh harap melalui petikan senar gitar._

_._

_'Aku menyukai orang lain.'_

_._

_Kalimat itu selalu saja Jungkook jadikan andalan untuk menolak setiap wainta yang coba mendekatinya, dulu itu hanya satu kalimat formal yang memang jauh-jauh hari ia siapkan untuk semua keadaan. Namun, lambat laun ia memang benar-benar mengucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia menyukai seseorang, ia menyukai Kim Taehyung.._

_._

_Saudara tirinya,_

_._

_Ia gay.. bukan untuk orang lain, hanya untuk Taehyung seorang. Dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perasaan sepihak ini._

_._

_Lalu Taehyung, dia diam-diam masih terjaga. Mendengar seluruh lantunan suara damai petikan gitar Jungkook hingga lelap bersama semua perasaan kacau hatinya perihal cinta._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**11.12 Waktu Korea Selatan, Jantung Jungkook berhenti berdetak.**__**Ia dinyatakan meninggal karena serangan jantung juga kelelahan. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu sampai keesokan pagi Taehyung menemukannya berbaring di ruang tengah flat mereka tanpa napas tersisa.**_

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : DRAMA FANTASY ROMANCE**

**LENGTH : SINGKAT**

**FANFICTION BY : TIANLIAN**

**DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

**RATE: A+T-M (AMAN TANPA MSG)**

**WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S, DLDR, CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI BERBAGAI SUMBER, JADILAH PEMBACA YANG BIJAK, INI HANYA CERITA PASARAN.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kita, hanya dua manusia aneh yang tengah menjalankan misi kehidupan bersama.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Waktu selalu saja berjalan begitu cepat, begitu mata mengkerjab tiba-tiba mereka sudah berada di fase akhir kehidupan SMA. Jungkook masih jadi manusia dengan segala ingar bingar, dikelilingi banyak manusia yang meminta foto bahkan tanda tangan juga berbagai macam bucket bunga disertai hadiah. Heran, padahal manusia bermarga Jeon satu itu selalu saja memasang wajah masam bak preman. Coba tengok Taehyung, dia yang sudah tersenyum dari tadi subuh malah hanya mendapat senyum singkat juga sapaan sopan teman-temannya tanpa embel-embel meminta foto bersama atau barangkali sedikit karangan bunga. Sialan, padahal ini hari terakhir mereka bertemu sebagai murid SMA._

_._

_"Woy, Kim. Kemarilah!" itu Jungkook, sejak bocah memang sudah tidak punya sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua. Jadi, sapaan tanpa embel-embel hyung itu sudah jadi makanan pokok bagi Taehyung._

_._

_"Apa?" Taehyung datang dengan enggan, matanya melirik dengki berbakai macam hadiah berjubel disekelilingnya bagai tumpukan sampah sedangkan Jungkook berdecak sebal melihat tumpukan hadiah tak berguna ini. Untuk apa? Pikirnya, hadiah ini toh tidak bisa dia jadikan bahan untuk malam-malamnya yang dingin. Tapi, melihat mata Taehyung yang tampak berbinar iri dengan tumpukan hadiah ini Jungkook jadi punya sedikit ide._

_._

_"Bawa semua sampah ini sampai di rumah." Datar dan selalu penuh aura penindasan. Mau menolak Taehyung merasa sayang jika tumpukan hadiah itu malah berpindah tangan pada orang-orang yang tak berhak. Oh, Jungkook juga sebenarnya kurang berhak tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan dia yang di beri hadiah. Lantas, tanpa babibu Taehyung membawa tumpukan hadiah dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Mengikuti dengan taat langkah Jungkook yang entah bagaimana terasa lebih pelan daripada biasanya, diiringi semilir angin hangat diawal bulan yang seharusnya dingin, juga kekeh aneh Jungkook yang terbit beberapa saat ketika mereka berdua menyusuri pedestrian. Lalu, terbersit dalam kepala kosong Taehyung tentang gema suara Jungkook yang jauh lebih berat dari biasanya._

_._

_"Berhenti." Titahnya tiba-tiba. Taehyung sebal, lebih dari itu ia merasa Jungkook sedang coba mempermainkannya saat suara Jungkook lagi-lagi terdengar begitu dalam. "Jalanlah lebih dulu!" nah kan, apalagi yang bocah sialan itu inginkan?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran, masih jadi manusia saja sudah sombong. Mana ada orang waras yang coba memarahi hantu di tengah jalan yang penuh sesak dengan manusia semacam ini. "SUDAH KUBILANG JALANLAH DI DEPANKU! DASAR HANTU SIALAN TIDAK PUNYA OTAK!"

.

Hahh.. jangankan otak, tubuh saja dia tidak punya. Punya masalah apa manusia satu itu dengannya? Ah, mereka memang selalu bermasalah sih. Jungkook jadi lupa.

.

Wajah Jungkook datar, disamping tubuhnya yang tembus pandang orang-orang menatap Taehyung skeptis dengan rasa yang bermacam-macam. Namun Taehyung tak ambil hati, ia malah melotot garang pada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan melotot kesal pada satu-satunya makhluk tembus pandang aka Jeon Jungkook. _'berisik, kau itu mencemari udara. Kenapa tidak bisa lebih peduli pada lingkungan selagi masih hidup. Dasar Kim Taehyung.'_

_._

"Tch, mencemari udara kepalamu! Kau hantu sialan yang mencemari kehidupanku! Enyahlah!"

.

Ada senyum tipis Jungkook, derap langkah Taehyung yang lebih cepat, lalu riuh kota yang berjalan seperti biasanya. Dulu Jungkook selalu tak lupa membuat Taehyung berjalan lebih dulu di depannya, setiap saat, setiap waktu ia ingin melihat pemuda itu bersama waktu-waktu singkat dimana hanya ada Taehyung dalam sudut pandangnya. Menit-menit yang begitu indah dimana Jungkook selalu bisa mengingat setiap detail wajah Taehyung dan mengukir dalam-dalam paras itu di hatinya. Lalu, ia sudah dapat memastikan jika cinta itu tumbuh begitu subur seperti halnya semak belukar. Akarnya bahkan lebih kuat daripada yang Jungkook duga, sekalipuan telah ia pangkas berkali-kali cinta itu masih dapat tumbuh bahkan lebih subur dan kuat dari sebelumnya.

.

Satu, hanya ada satu penyesalannya semasa ia hidup. Dan hal itu terus mengganggunya..

.

_'Taehyung..'_

.

Jungkook harap waktu bisa berhenti,

.

_'Apa kau tidak mau mampir ke Love Hotel dan mencoba making love bersama hantu tampan sepertiku?'_

_._

Agar mereka dapat terus bersama walaupun tidak selalu dalam satu dunia.

_._

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA! DASAR HANTU MESUM SIALAN!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Meski yang satu kadang cengeng dan seringkali mendadak ingin pergi ke luar angkasa,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Satu tangkai bunga gardenia, cintanya hanya di wakilkan melalui tangkai gadenia yang lemah dan begitu rapuh. Dalam satu hempas saja Jungkook bisa membuat bunga itu hancur berantakan. Namun, ada sebuah rasa lega tatkala senyum Taehyung hadir melalui tangkai lemah gardenia yang hampir layu tersebut._

_._

_"Kau bisa mengambilnya." Kata Jungkook, tumpukan hadiah dan bunga itu telah sampai dengan selamat juga sentosa. Taehyung adalah pahlawan yang selalu tak mendapat tanda jasa atas semua usahanya, well.. hari ini sepertinya tidak seperti hari yang lain. Jungkook memberinya hadiah, dan perbuatan kecil itu lantas membuat hati kecilnya tersentuh._

_._

_"Terima kasih." Taehyung berucap tulus, meski Jungkook hanya mendengus dan memilih untuk memalingkan wajah, Taehyung cukup senang dengan setangkai bunga gadenia menyedihkan di tangannya._

_._

_Itu adalah hadiah pertama yang Jungkook berikan padanya, setangkai gadenia putih dengan semburat kuning yang tampak begitu kesepian sama seperti pemiliknya._

_._

_Jeon Jungkook._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Taehyung menatap barisan bunga berjejer yang tampak indah, di sudut ruang bersama kumpulan bunga aster tampak gugusan gardenia putih bersemburat kuning yang membuatnya mau tak mau bernostalgia. "Tolong beri aku tiga tangkai gardenia."

.

Tatapan Jungkook menyapu seluruh sudut toko, diam-diam ia tersenyum miris melihat bunga tersebut. Bunga konyol itu mewakili seluruh isi hatinya pada manusia bernama Kim Taehyung ini.

.

"Apa bunga ini untuk orang yang kau sayangi?" bibi penjaga toko tersenyum ramah sembari memberi buket bunga gardenia untuk Taehyung.

.

Taehyung tak lantas menjawab, ia tersenyum kaku beberapa detik singkat sebelum menjawab. "Mungkin saja."

.

"Semoga cintamu terbalas." Doa bibi penjaga toko membuat kernyitan heran Taehyung, di sampingnya hantu Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa kering untuk doa tulus bibi penjaga toko.

.

Gardenia bersemburat kuning dan semua cinta sepihak dari Jungkook untuk Taehyung yang belum sempat ia sombongkan pada dunia. Ya, ia belum sempat menyombongkan cintanya pada dunia sewaktu ia hidup. Jadi, karena dia masih belum terdeportasi dari dunia ia akan menyombongkan betapa ia mencintai Kim Taehyung bersama detik-detik singkat yang tersisa.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sedang yang satu lagi tak ada bosannya mengingatkan syukur dan seketika jadi pereda.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hari itu adalah hari yang indah, tepat satu semester Taehyung di terima di Universitas yang begitu ia damba dan Jungkook bin sialan itu selalu saja ikut kemanapun Taehyung berada. Asalannya sederhana, sebab ia terlalu malas mencari Universitas lain, lagipula jika Taehyung ada disisinya semua urusan Jungkook akan jadi lebih mudah. Singkat kata ia tidak perlu mencari pesuruh sebab Taehyung tersedia dan selalu menuruti apapun perintahnya._

_._

_Banyak tawa bergema namun Jungkook hanya bisa mendengar suara tawa Taehyung yang konyol, banyak wajah cantik juga rupawan di sekitarnya namun ia seolah buta dan hanya bisa melihat parasnya. Dedaunan yang meranggas, jingga, juga burung camar yang terbang riuh di sekitar mereka membuat segalanya tampak sempurna._

_._

_"Jungkook!" langkah Taehyung memburu menuju dirinya, ada sesak yang entah mengapa datang tiba-tiba menggerus napas Jungkook ketika pemilik hatinya itu menghampiri. Jungkook ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu detik itu juga namun terbelenggu bisu lidah kelunya. "Aku menunggumu di restauran Eupsen pukul tujuh tepat sore ini, pastikan kau datang tepat waktu!"_

_._

_Terlalu cepat, bahkan Jungkook belum sempat mencerna apa maksud dari undangan tiba-tiba Taehyung padanya lantas yang tersisa hanyalah punggung Taehyung yang berlari cepat menjauh dari pandangan. Tiba-tiba wajah Jungkook menghangat, tangan Jungkook terjulur lembut menuju dada dan tersenyum idiot. Dia telah melegalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai orang bodoh yang rela jatuh cinta pada Kim Taehyung, lantas apalagi yang tersisa untuk Tuhan?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jungkook menatap kesal sosok Taehyung yang duduk diantara Ayah juga ibu tirinya. Genggaman jemarinya menguat meremukkan tangkai-tangkai segar bunga gardenia yang ada dalam genggaman sembari berjalan penuh amarah menuju meja mereka. Sosok wanita cantik yang penuh aura keibuan adalah orang yang pertama kali sadar atas kehadiran Jungkook. "Jungkook-ah, kau datang." Lantunan merdu suara perempuan itu membuat Jungkook muak hingga ia hanya mendengus tak percaya dan menatap sinis ketiga orang sialan yang berkomplot menghadiri reuni keluarga sialan ini._

_._

_"Duduklah dulu, Ayah dan Ibumu punya hal penting yang―"_

_._

_"Persetan dengan apapun yang kalian ingin lakukan," suara Jungkook menghentikan kalimat Ayah Jeon. "Aku sama sekali tidak punya urusan dengan semua itu."_

_._

_Jungkook pergi, memberikan punggung dinginnya pada semua orang yang selalu ingin memberinya dekapan hangat walaupun ia tidak meminta. Meninggalkan tatapan sayu Taehyung yang diam-diam kecewa atas sikapnya. "Ayah, Biar aku saja yang mengejar Jungkook."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jeon Jungkook! Berhenti!" lengan Jungkook berhasil Taehyung raih, menghantarkan jutaan ribu volt rasa hangat mengalir ke seluruh nadinya yang membeku karena amarah. Jungkook tak ingin menggubris Taehyung tapi ia masih sekeras kepala biasanya. Menghadang dan meneriaki Jungkook di sepanjang jalan bagai anjing gila yang menggongong tak tahu malu meminta perhatian tuannya. "Kau―" Jungkook menggeram kesal. "Pergilah dariku!" menghempas rengkuhan hangat tangan Taehyung beserta bunga gardenia yang sedari tadi masih ia genggam._

_._

_Taehyung sukses terjatuh dengan keras menghantam jalan kaku yang begitu dingin sama seperti hati saudara tirinya―Jungkook. Mendesis singkat saat merasakan sakit menusuk sikunya, sejurus kemudian menyapukan pandang mencari sosok Jungkook yang kembali menjauh._

_._

_Hanya terhitung beberapa detik singkat,_

_._

_Satu..._

_._

_"JUNGKOOK!"_

_._

_Dua..._

_._

_"TAEHYUNG-AH! AWAS!"_

_._

_Tiga..._

_._

_Kelopak putih gardenia itu rebah pada lelehan darah yang bergulir membuat sebuah sungai merah tergenang mengerikan. Menyeret serta kewarasan Jungkook agar berlari cepat menuju sosok tak berdaya yang kini tergeletak bersama tangis menyesakkan yang mengiris paksa hati juga jiwanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Menunduk dalam thremor, hangat sapuan tangan Jungkook sama sekali tidak menenangkan Taehyung. Ia ketakutan, lebih dari itu semua ia berharap semua yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Bagaimana Ibu tiri Jungkook datang dan mendorongnya agar selamat dari hantaman mobil begitu mengejutkan dirinya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan bernapas saja ia tidak bisa lalu saat satu detik berlalu yang ada di hadapannya adalah genangan darah berhiaskan kelopak gardenia indah namun begitu mengerikan secara bersamaan._

_._

_Semua yang ada di ruang tunggu tidaklah bersuara, Ayah Jeon menunggu bersama doa-doa agar Istri serta anak yang ada dalam kandungan istrinya baik-baik saja. Taehyung masih bisu dalam ketakutan yang berlebihan menyisakan Jungkook yang hadir sebagai satu-satunya penopang. Pemuda yang biasanya selalu ada di barisan utama memalingkan punggung dingin itu ada untuk mereka, mengenggam kuat tangan Ayah Jeon yang bertaut dengan kesungguhan yang tak pernah mereka kira. "Dia wanita yang hebat, jangan cemas. Ayah." Meski dengan suara datar tak sedikitpun menyembunyikan kehangatan yang ada dalam setiap bait frasa, kalimat sederhana itu membuat Ayah Jeon mengangguk tabah. Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja._

_._

_Tentu saja, semua baik-baik saja saat itu. Ibu dan anak selamat, beberapa bulan setelahnya keluarga kecil Jeon menyambut satu anggota baru mereka. Seorang gadis mungil cantik yang hanya beberapa hari hadir hanya untuk menyapa dan kembali menuju angkasa._

_._

_Semua berduka, dan lagi-lagi Jungkook adalah satu-satunya punggung kokoh yang tersisa saat semua begitu rapuh. Taehyung tak bisa memahami bagaimana tabiat pemuda itu berubah begitu drastis, tapi dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kalimat penenang yang Jungkook berikan padanya saat dirinya begitu terpuruk._

_._

_"Apapun yang terjadi kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini, jangan takut. Percayalah padaku."_

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasih sudah mencintai ketidakutuhan yang ada.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jungkook, pemuda berwajah dingin itu selalu memiliki hati yang hangat. Ya, karena hatinya yang terlalu hangat itu kini menyebabkan otaknya terganggu bahkan setelah menjadi hantu gentayangan. Gila, Jeon Jungkook... hantu itu memang benar-benar bedebah!

.

_'Hey, Kim.. itu tidak akan sakit. Lagipula aku sudah jadi hantu pasti rasanya tidak akan sesakit berhubungan dengan manusia.'_

.

Blah, coba dengar teori sialan dari otak hantu sialan itu!

.

Jungkook menepuk tangannya antusias _'Oh, oh, zaman sekarang ada lube yang telah di persiapkan untuk hal-hal semacam itu, kau tenang saja. Ok!'_

_._

Nah, siapa juga yang bilang akan mengiyakan keinginan tak bermoralnya itu!

.

"Berisik! Kau itu ada di pemakaman, kenapa tidak bisa lebih sopan? Paling tidak hormati orang-orang yang lebih dulu tinggal disini daripada dirimu!"

.

Taehyung menekuk lutut, meletakkan satu persatu tangkai gardenia di tangannya pada masing-masing makam yang begitu terawat sampai ia tiba pada makam paling baru bertuliskan nama Jeon Jungkook.

.

_'Kau membuatku terharu.'_ Dengusan remeh Jungkook membuat hancur suasana yang tadinya syahdu. _'Itu adalah hadiah pertamamu untukku, ironis sekali. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menerimanya saat masih hidup.'_

_._

Taehyung benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan hantu ini, bagaimana bisa dia bertambah menyebalkan padahal baru saja mati dua puluh tiga jam lebih lima puluh satu menit yang lalu?

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Jungkook?"

.

Jungkook berdiri tepat di hadapannya, tak menyisakan satupun jarak antara mereka sembari berkata. _'Yang kuinginkan...'_ bisik suara Jungkook seolah menyihir Taehyung. '_Maafkan aku.'_ Ia menatap Taehyung dengan kelembutan yang berbaur dalam kesakitan. _'Hari itu, kau ingat hari saat kau marah besar, hari sebelum aku dinyatakan meninggalkan dunia dan menyisakan nama. Aku meminta maaf untuk hari itu.. aku, memang sengaja melakukannya.'_

.

"Kau―" Taehyung bungkam, bibirnya merasa dingin saat Jungkook menyatukan miliknya dalam satu kecupan kecil singkat.

.

'_Aku mencintamui, Kim Taehyung―_

_._

_―__Selalu..'_

.

Sosoknya yang tadi tembus pandang kini redup dan menghilang, di hadapan Taehyung kini hanya tersisa udara kosong yang bahkan tak bisa dia rasa. Ia belum sempat terkejut saat rasa frustasi dan kecewa menyerbu dirinya. Jungkook, manusia paling egois itu masih saja begitu egois bahkan setelah mati. Ia bahkan tidak menunggu Taehyung menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum pergi dan menghilang bagai kabut asap. Sialan!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasih sudah perlahan mengutuhkannya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

_Malam itu adalah malam yang kacau, Taehyung mabuk berat karena hatinya lagi-lagi patah oleh orang tidak layak yang mempermainkan dirinya hanya untuk mendekati Jungkook hingga keduanya kini berakhir di atas ranjang dimana Taehyung mendesah hebat saat Jungkook menyentak dirinya memenuhi tubuh Taehyung. Bibir keduanya bertaut lekat menyulut seluruh gairah terpendam yang selama itu tersimpan. Erangan demi erangan berpacu tak kenal lelah berlomba menjemput fajar._

_._

_Beer, sex, dan cinta sepihak itu telah menyempurnakan semua kesalahan Jungkook yang begitu pengecut. Saat jemarinya terulur menyusuri wajah Taehyung yang telah kehabisan energi, mengamati seolah bisa menemukan jawaban yang selama ini ia inginkan di sana. Jungkook menarik napasnya yang terasa begitu kosong lantas berbisik. "Saat kau terbangun, aku akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu kau benci, Taehyung."_

_._

_Karena mencintai seseorang berarti kau harus melakukan yang terbaik. Yang perlu kau lakukan dan bukannya yang ingin kau lakukan. Namun, Jungkook tidak bisa. Ia terlahir begitu egois dan itu berlaku untuk cinta yang ia miliki. Karena cintanya yang begitu egois ia memilih hal ini. Selama ia masih ada dalam genggamannya, hidup berdampingan, dan akan selalu ada dalam pandangannya._

_._

_Jika tidak bisa jadi seseorang yang dia cintai, maka ia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling ia benci._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedikit cerita tentang hantu berinisial Jeon Jungkook, dia tidak menghilang kok. Dia hanya wajib lapor satu kali dua puluh empat jam untuk memastikan bahwa sosoknya masih ada dan tidak kelayapan di alam fana pada malaikat yang ada di alam baka. jadi tanpa pemberitahuan, lagi-lagi sosok itu melayang mengagetkan Taehyung yang telah berlinang air mata juga sesenggukan sembari meracau. "Dasar hantu egois sialan! Aku Juga mencintaimu bodoh!"

.

Tawa hangat Jungkook itu terlalu memanusiakan fasad hantunya, hantu tak tahu sopan santun yang telah berulang kali di caci maki oleh Taehyung itu tertawa bahagia dan dalam sekejab telah menghambur untuk mendekap erat tubuh hangat Taehyung. Bersyukur sebab Tuhan masih bermurah hati pada mereka, meski tak selalu bahagia kadang hampir selalu diterpa huru-hara Jungkook tahu semua doa-doanya tidaklah berakhir percuma.

.

Meski ia sekarang hantu dan Taehyung masih manusia, tidak mengapa. Ia masih sanggup menunggu agar Taehyung mati dan segera menyusulnya supaya mereka bisa hidup bersama selama-lamanya. Ah, apa Jungkook bunuh saja Taehyung agar mereka bisa sama-sama jadi sepasang hantu yang saling mencintai dan mengasihi? Hihihi..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SIDE STORY**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Hantu sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi hah?!"**_

_**"Mengintipmu, apalagi? Aku sudah tidak bisa buang hajat sesuka hati asal kau tahu."**_

_**"Hantu mesum sialan! Keluar!"**_

_**"Apa? Kamu meminta bantuan untuk mengeluarkan anumu?"**_

_**"Mati saja Kau! Jeon Jungkook!"**_

_**"Kabar baiknya aku sudah mati, Tae."**_

_**"Argh! Menghilanglah dari hadapanku!"**_

_**"Kabar baiknya lagi aku tidak akan mau menuruti ucapanmu."**_

_**"Aku membencimu! Pergilah ke neraka! Sialan!"**_

_**"Ah, kabar buruknya antrian ke neraka masih penuh. Butuh beberapa dekade lagi untuk menuju ke sana dan semua waktu itu cukup untuk membuatmu tetap membenciku."**_

_**Ahahahahhahaha!**_

_**.**_

_**Karena menyimpan kebencian pada satu orang itu akan berbahaya, jika tidak berakhir saling bunuh maka pasti akan berlabuh pada cinta yang tak kunjung ada habisnya.**_

_**.**_

_**[FIN]**_


	4. Chapter 4

_[Taehyung & Jungkook]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ANOTHER SIDE STORY_

_-After a Long Time-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jungkook."_

_._

_"Hm?"_

_._

_"Kenapa kau belum juga pergi?"_

_._

_"Kau juga tahu apa alasannya, Tae." Seringai Jungkook melebar_

_._

_"Apa?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook penasaran._

_._

_"Karena kita belum berhubungan seks."_

_._

_Kepala Taehyung berkedut, tatapannya menajam dan sekali lagi bantal serta seperangkat bedcover itu terbang menembus tubuh transparan Jungkook._

_._

_"HANTU MESUM SIALAN! AKU DOAKAN KAU TIDAK BISA HIDUP SAMPAI KAU BOSAN!"_

_._

_Kekeh Jungkook menguar renyah, hantu itu melayang lembut membelai sisi wajah Taehyung lantas berkata. "Tenang saja, aku akan terus jadi hantu agar kau tidak kesepian saat meninggal dan menjadi hantu sama sepertiku. Ahahahah!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Katamu, tidak perlu takut akan harapan yang belum terwujud di pagi saat kita membuka mata._

_._

_Lalu kataku, iya, tugas kita hanya bersyukur masih ada dunia lebih lama dari yang kita duga._

_._

_Selalu__bisa berbincang panjang lebar ketika menjelang pejam, tak melulu tertawa, kadang __marah, lantas __di serang haru,__ juga kesal,__ kemudian berujung peluk sampai pukul dua pagi._

_._

_Kau adalah hangat yang tak pernah lepas dari tubuh. Meski tak selalu bersebelahan, apalagi berhadapan, kita tahu betul doa-doa baik mengikat kita sedemikian__ rupa__._

_._

_Kadang sama-sama jadi konyol,_

_._

_Katamu, aku sudah mengenal jauh perihal sabar. Meski menurutku aku masih sering gemas digodai pemuda yang kadang menyebalkan dan suka tiba-tiba menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya yang tak kunjung jadi kesukaanku._

_._

_Kita, hanya dua manusia aneh yang tengah menjalankan misi kehidupan bersama. Meski yang satu kadang cengeng dan seringkali mendadak ingin pergi ke luar angkasa, sedang yang satu lagi tak ada bosannya mengingatkan syukur dan seketika jadi pereda._

_._

_Terimakasih sudah mencintai ketidakutuhan yang ada._

_._

_Terimakasih sudah perlahan mengutuhkannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_[Terimakasih sudah tertahan hingga akhir cerita, semoga kita semua masih dalam lindungan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Salam Go Green! Tian]_


End file.
